Multi-functional physical exercise apparati have been designed in the past to incorporate a variety of different subassemblies into a single machine which enable the user to perform a variety of different exercises. These conventional machines typically provide a limited number of available exercise routines for specific muscle groups, and the routines themselves are often limited in the ranges and types of motion that the user may perform. Specifically, these routines generally limit the user to exercising one particular set of muscles at a time.